intrigue_in_courtfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Žeřičkov
The kingdom of''' Žeřičkov''' lies south of the river Chéjov. Its neighbors are Valentia and the Crownlands. One of the fiefdoms of Žeřičkov is the dukedom of Kracriv and the magical Livonia, with a school for young female adepts of medicine and mystic arts located off the kingdom's western shores. Žeřičkov is second only to Valentia among the strongest of the Southern Kingdoms and played a key role in the war against the Empire. Žeřičkov is ruled by King Michal Mavrímov and its capital is the city of Žeřičkov . The Žeřičkovian population is very polite and religious but does not accept representatives of the so-called Northern races. Most of Žeřičkovians residents are racist. This region is the home of powerful warriors and famous merchants. Žeřičkov is one of the wealthiest realms in the South. Žeřičkovian economy is based on cultivating the production of various goods, trade, and extracting valuable mineral resources, from the mountains of the West. Žeřičkov also remains a land with highly developed agriculture, animal husbandry, and food industry. Žeřičkov has considerable interests in the extraction of precious metals and production of high quality weapons. The most popular and most widespread religion in kingdom is the worship of the Four Graces, worshipped by 9 people out of 10 in the Kingdom. The Kingdom is populated by 21,904,382 people, with 12,538,430 being females, and the remaining 9,365,952 being males. History The First Men settled in the south after migrating from the cold of the North. During their great war with the natives, they started a guerrilla war in an attempt to stop them coming. During the Vexian invasion of the world, most Vexians avoided Žeřičkov, aside from adventurers such as the Tolstoy, Pushkin and Gogol. One thousand years ago, Žeřičkov was a coalition of First Men and local petty kings and lords, with no ruler strong enough to seize control of the entire region. The Noxian Wars forced the people of Noxia to flee their homeland along the world. Led by their legendary warrior-queen, Temeria, they left in a fleet of ten thousand ships, eventually making landfall at the mouth of the Pushkin in Žeřičkov. Temeria allied with Lord Mavrimov, and with his support conquered the entire peninsula in Temeria's War. The migrants brought their own gods with them to Žeřičkov, but they have largely disappeared in favor of the Faith of the Four Graces. Nevertheless, many Temerian customs, including inheritance regardless of gender, have been absorbed into Žeřičkovian society. Žeřičkov has had a violent history, particularly with the houses of the Mountains, who lived by raiding across the borders into the Marches, feuding with each other endlessly. Žeřičkov, Valentia, and the Emperors fought border wars beyond count and made countless raids across mountains and marches even when at peace, leading to their great enmity. The Deluge Seven centuries after the Temerian invasion, Brandon I Vixis invaded the South and in his War of Conquest subjugated all of the world kings one by one, except Žeřičkov. One of Brandon's sisters, Ludovica Vixis, flew on her dragon, above the Žeřičkovians guarding the Irkust's Pass, but each Žeřičkovian castle she visited was abandoned. When she came to their capital, she was met by Princess Meria Mavrimoc, who warned that the Vexians would face peril if they attacked Žeřičkov. However, Brandon I announced another campaign, which became the First Žeřičkovian War. Whereas other kings and lords had taken to the field against Brandon, or clustered in castles, the Žeřičkovian refused to give open battle and allow Brandon to deploy his armies and war machines. Instead, they turned to ambush and raids, striking quickly and then slipping back into the valleys or through the mountain passes, where even the scouts could not find them. The Conquest of Žeřičkov A century and a half after the Conquest, King Jackal V Vixis, the Young, managed to do what his ancestor could not and successfully subdued the kingdom. Unfortunately, Žeřičkov almost immediately rose in rebellion. In the resulting conflict, forty thousand soldiers gave their lives and Jackal VI was murdered under a peace banner. After Daeron's death, his brother and successor León XIII the Blessed made peace with Žeřičkov instead, marrying off his cousin, another Jackal, to Myriah Mavrimov. When this prince ruled as Jackal VI, he made another marriage pact, offering his younger sister Lyana to the ruling King of Žeřičkov, Illya Mavrimov finally joining Žeřičkov to the rest of the Kingdoms through a peaceful alliance. Before officially joining the realm, the Žeřičkovian fought alongside Jackal VI's forces (being led by his half-Žeřičkovian son León XIV), helping to suppress the First Baron's Rebellion. Even though they are no longer independent and now owe allegiance to the Imperial Throne, the ruling Žeřičkovians still use the title King of Žeřičkov, unlike their lordly counterparts in the rest of the world. Goverment and administration From its initial creation until the 1905 Revolution, the realm was controlled by its king as an absolute monarch, under the system of Imperial autocracy. After the Revolution of 1905, the realm developed a new type of government which became difficult to categorize. In the Almanach of Gotha for 1910, the realm was described as "a constitutional monarchy under an autocratic king." This contradiction in terms demonstrated the difficulty of precisely defining the system, essentially transitional and meanwhile sui generis, established in the Kingdom after October 1905. Before this date, the fundamental laws of the realm described the power of the ruler as "autocratic and unlimited." After October 1905, while the imperial style was still "King of Žeřičkov", the fundamental laws were remodeled by removing the word unlimited. While the emperor retained many of his old prerogatives, including an absolute veto over all legislation, he equally agreed to the establishment of an elected council of advice, without whose consent no laws were to be enacted in Žeřičkov. Not that the regime in Žeřičkov had become in any true sense constitutional, far less parliamentary. But the "unlimited autocracy" had given place to a "self-limited autocracy." Whether this autocracy was to be permanently limited by the new changes, or only at the continuing discretion of the autocrat, became a subject of heated controversty between conflicting parties in the state. Provisionally, then, the Žeřičkovian governmental system may perhaps be best defined as "a limited monarchy under an autocratic ruler." Now, however, the system has started to change again due to demonstration of unloyalty by some vassals, and the experiment of the self-limited Autocracy has almost ended, with always more autocratic laws being enacted. King Vladimir IV changed his title from Kniže ''to ''Král in 1721, when he was declared King of all Žeřičkovians. While later rulers kept this title, the ruler of Žeřičkov was commonly known as Král ''or ''Králeva. Prior to the issuance of the October Manifesto, the king ruled as an absolute monarch, subject to only two limitations on his authority (both of which were intended to protect the existing system): the king and his consort must both belong to the Four Graces, and he must obey the laws of succession established by Paul III. Beyond this, the power of the Žeřičkovian Autocrat was virtually limitless. On 17 October 1905, the situation changed: the king voluntarily limited his legislative power by decreeing that no measure was to become law without the consent of the Royal Duma, the freely elected national assembly established by the Organic law issued on 28 April 1906. However, the king retained the right to disband the newly established Duma, and he exercised this right more than once. He also retained an absolute veto over all legislation, and only he could initiate any changes to the Organic Law itself. His ministers were responsible solely to him, and not to the Duma or any other authority, which could question but not remove them. Thus, while the king's power was limited in scope after 28 April 1906, it still remained formidable, as the right to promulgate legislation without Duma's consent was added to the list of Royal Rights.